1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pad clip for a disc brake and more particularly to a pad clip for a disc brake of a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
A conventional pad clip for a disc brake is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 54 (1979) -35566 (second embodiment). The pad clip for a disc brake of the prior art comprises a fitting portion for engagement with a rectangular concave portion of a mounting member which is installed on a stationary member of a vehicle wheel. The pad clip for a disc brake of the prior art further comprises a spring portion which extends from the fitting portion so as to bias an inner circumferential portion of a disc pad in the outward radial direction of the wheel.
Because the spring portion of the pad clip for a disc brake described above biases the inner circumferential portion of the disc pad, the spring portion must be large. Therefore, when the pad clip is punched out from a metal plate, a large percentage of the metal plate is wasted.
Another conventional pad clip for a disc brake is disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model No. 2 (1990)-2097. This pad clip comprises a spring portion biasing a projection portion of a disc pad fit into a concave portion of a mounting member in the outer radial direction of the wheel. Therefore, the pad clip does not include an enlarged spring portion, which reduces the percentage of the metal plate which is thrown away.
The spring force of the spring portion which forces the projection portion of the disc pad must be larger than a predetermined value so as to prevent the spring portion from being damaged by vibration of the disc pad due to moving of the vehicle. After the pad clip is fit into the concave portion of the mounting member, the spring portion of the pad clip is pressed, against the spring force thereof, in order to insert the projection portion of the disc pad into the pad clip. Therefore, the disc brake is not convenient to be assembled due to the large spring force of the spring portion.